Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical post or pole assembly and more particularly relates to a novel means for joining upper and lower tubes of a post or pole together in a manner which ensures that the post or pole assembly will be straight when so joined. More particularly, this invention enables the upper and lower tubes of a post or pole assembly to be easily joined together.
Description of the Related Art
There is always a problem when a vertical post or pole is formed with tubular sections that are attached to one another in an end-to-end manner. Usually, in such a situation, one end of one tubular section is swaged or reduced in diameter so that it will fit into the regular end of a second tubular section. The problem which occurs with the above described method of joining the two tubular sections together is that there are variances in the fit between the swaged and regular end of the tubular sections. These variances may cause a loose fit or a fit that is too tight. If the variances in fit between the sections are on the loose side, the post or pole will curve to one side. If the variance is too tight, the sections will not assemble correctly.